Black Wounds (Kuroshitsuji Black Butler)
by MissKayoko
Summary: Ink, blank pages and a damn good story is all you need to survive the England newspaper. Follow us as rumors sway about the Phantomhive Manor for our stories will entice you. Ready or not here comes one hell of a show... Sebastian X OC and Ciel X OC Pairings.
1. Writers Block

*I don't usually leave long notices or author notes, whatever you want to call them really BUT I must clarify that this is an ancient fanfiction. It was my very first attempt at writing fanfiction and is over two years old now ._. I have no idea why the hell I'm doing this and I'll surely regret it later. Minor editing but the text is nearly true to what it was two years ago as I wrote it. Originally I wrote it for someone and we must have been horny or something XD but uh, dug it up in my trashed stories and thought it to be "interesting" if I shared it with you guys. The lines across the pages indicate a change of perspective in two characters this time. I don't know if these characters are considered OOC or not but uh... I must be mad for doing this *shakes head*

* * *

**Black Wounds**

It was dusk and the sky was worn to black and deep blue. A full moon was like a pearl around the diamond sky, I might have said. But it wasn't the surroundings of Earl Phantomhive that got my attention. Although Ciel was in charge of a booming company; as for me I was merely a journalist venturing in the old walls writing stuff. I was walking along the fine hallway when I passed a mirror and swore I saw something strange. I approached the mirror face to face puzzled if it was an illusion, or my imagination in gear.

"Hm," whispering to myself.

But then, "Ah, Miss Rayne what are you doing looking in the mirror?" I whipped around seeing a thirteen year old boy and a mysterious eye patch he wore. His deep blue eye boring into mine, looking innocent like a child but that didn't fool me. But possible freaked me out a little.

"Err," was all I could say gripping my journal rather hard. But then the senses were knocked back into me in a flash. "I deeply appreciate what generosity you have giving me to write an article in the newspaper."

"As well you should," Ciel Phantomhive seemed to study me with his eye. But knowing that it would be a sensitive subject to ask why he wore an eye patch and seem so miserable was out of the question. Personally I thought Ciel Phantomhive had a delicate side like a rose petal. Although the question was if Ciel was going to let me see that side of him which made me stand there like an idiot. "So you are a writer? Yes Miss Rayne?" He had his walking stick at his side where I noticed a large ring with a blue diamond or stone. It matched his eye perfectly. He cleared his throat, "Seeing you have taken interest in my ring rather than my questions," Ciel scratched irritated at me.

My eyes were wide, "Oh no, please don't think that!" My voice louder than it was supposed to be. I froze and for once I had nothing not even in my journal to save me. "I'm so sorry Ciel Phantomhive I should go to bed." I started to walk back my head down in shame and I was red as a rose; flushed with embarrassment.

"Why don't you stay and have some evening tea with me? Won't you Miss Rayne?" Ciel's voice rung out the empty hallway and I quickly looked back. There was a handsome boy giving that ever so innocent look like a puppy. Then I had an interesting thought in my mind. Is that why they call him "The Queen's Watch Dog"? It sounded unique to have a name like that. "Well if you are going to write and think to yourself all the time you really then should go to bed," he said.

"Ah no so sorry to keep you waiting," I quickly lashed. As I followed the Earl I thought I heard him say: 'Writers and journalist what more can you get out of them?' But I wasn't quite sure and I didn't want to upset or irritate the Earl any more than I already had. We sat in the living room where Ciel crossed his legs and just stared at me. Not knowing what to do I hid half of my face in my black hair.

* * *

"You're going to the Phantomhive Manor!" my boss's voice cackled in the office. "Ha we actually got you in! I can't believe it."

I drummed my fingers on my journal, "But isn't there a journalist already there? It makes no sense to go if a journalist is already there, right?" I asked.

My boss looked serious now in his lazy chair, "Miss Chi don't have that attitude with me! You're going it's competition," he laughed. "I can see it now journalist vs. journalist to see who can collect the juiciest things in the manor!" He had his hand up waving it like he was picturing the head line of the newspaper.

I bowed my head, "Err very well, I guess I should be leaving sir," I got up from my chair.

"Ah yes! Bring the most interesting things back with you!" he smiled as I exited. I walked out of the building holding my journal close at my side.

I crossed the street, "Here we go Evie, England's youngest journalist at twelve years old. I must get packing now I guess," I sighed to myself.

* * *

"So um, how long have you-"

"Have you ever thought of cutting that long hair of yours?" Ciel interrupted.

"I haven't really thought about it much." I answered.

"Ah but doesn't it get tangled in things?" he asked.

"Well yes but it's okay… I mean it doesn't get too bad," I forced a smile after recovering myself from my silence in the middle of my sentence. I then heard the sound of a cart coming this way. Ciel looking as if he excepted the look on my face when his butler strolled in.

"Here you are master, your evening tea." The first time I saw his face I knew he was different. And I don't mean personality I meant well, everything really. His long black bangs in a weird style at this time I might say. He was tall and lean only wearing black. So even then I assumed he was the black butler I heard about the house maid saying and the gardener and cook murmur. "Oh yes, where are my manners. Excuse the rude entrance. Do you care for some tea mistress?" He gave an alluring deep voice but yet somehow nice. Only I suppose to be just a disguise.

"Yes thank you… um sorry I don't know what to call you," I admitted burring my face deeper in my hair to avoid anyone seeing me blush.

"His name is Sebastian and he is my loyal butler," Ciel answered my call.

"Oh of course," I gave a weak smile and lifted the tea cup to my mouth and took a sip. As did Ciel who looked at me like a pet or bait; but I didn't mind although I heard my fairs shares of rumors I honestly didn't think all of them were true. After some time I pulled out my journal and clicked my pen open.

"So I heard yet another journalist is coming at the same time," I said.

"Yes and why does it matter?" Ciel asked.

I blushed, "I just think it's… odd that you would have two journalists in the same house after the same things," I said.

"And what would these two journalists be after then Miss Rayne?" He was asking _me_ questions when it should be the other way.

I looked down, "I don't know I just…"

"That's fine Miss Rayne," Ciel grinned at me.

"So, how long has this manor been running?" I asked.

"Oh, not that long Miss Rayne. But the agonizing past that burns with it is quite a long one to tell," Ciel took another sip of tea as I wrote down word for word of what he said. To say in my mind Ciel was… cute or maybe even… hot? Well in any matters it didn't bother me. Which in fact I think bothered him. I guess he was hoping to see his guest run out of the house or something by now screaming. I waited for Ciel to take another sip of tea before answering another. "How do you manage such a successful company at your age?" Ciel gave a smirk which got me off guard a bit.

"Well you see I am a child and running a child's toy and candy company it comes to me naturally," he smiled to himself wickedly.

"I didn't mean to call you a child Earl," I started and he looked up at his tea cup as if asking me to go on. "I honestly think that for a young adult for your age it is quite breathtaking to see. I admire the company myself. Not for who's behind it and how he appears, of course." Ciel seemed uninterested in his tea and more on me.

"What a mature thing to say at your age to I might say," he put his arm on the arm rest and propped his head sideways with his fist holding it up. Though I had just reached eighteen, I thought it normal to think in such a way? Ciel yawned. I took one last sip of tea and said, "Ciel did you ever like running to Funtom Company as your own?"

He gave a sigh, "No one really asked a good question as that it is alright. As long as Sebastian is here to keep the manor in order everything is fine." Just then I saw Sebastian coming out from the shadows of a cabinet which I never knew he was in there. He seemed he was looming over Ciel like a well protective shadow.

"Excuse me Miss Rayne but it is time for Ciel to go to bed. If you don't mind?" Sebastian chide.

"Oh no I'm fine-"

"Pardon the interruption but I mean you must bathe before you go to bed surely?" He put his right hand to his chest and bowed. He lifted Ciel easily in his arms. Before Ciel left he said, "I'll look forward meeting you Kaytome." My mind went spinning so fast it was mind blowing! How in the bloody hell did he know my real name? Even though I was quite intrigued I simply murmured, "As do I," and I was alone. I closed my journal briefly and headed to my room. I decided a quick bath and then off to bed. I entered my bathroom and a maid with extremely large spectacles was setting some fresh folded towels for me and something very thin. When she turned around she was startled as ever.

* * *

I arrived back at my house alone; my mother still at work. I settled my messenger bag down and went to my room. I wonder what I should pack, I thought to myself. "Hmm," I put a finger to my chin. "Well I guess I should bring what's necessary Evie." I did find it sometimes creepy to talk to myself but I ignored and got out a tan bag from my closet. I folded my clothes in nicely into the bag.

"Evie dear I'm back!" My mother called from downstairs.

"Okay," I replied.

"Are you going to the Phantomhive Manor in a few days?" She asked.

"Yes!" I replied irritated. I need to write in my journal to prepare myself for the other journalist like what I need to say to him or her.

"I hear there is another journalist already there honey!" My mother called out.

"Yes I know but I still have to pack!" I said and shoved more clothes into my bag.

* * *

* Writing is not well developed or as developed as today so pardon me on that factor. Thank You all for reading this my Beautiful Souls ~MissKayoko*


	2. Night of Solitude

*Oh dear merciful hell, my figurative language cracks me up. I mean a simile of a tea pot? Haha I haven't laughed so hard at my immature writing! So um these passage may or may not include some stereotypical fanfiction you would think of... So... read this chapter at your own risk because in the near future there are more passages like this... *facepalm*

* * *

"Oh, Miss Rayne! I'm so sorry to have done this at the wrong time but I thought you'd be back later and-" She wailed.

"It's alright," I said smoothly. "I don't mind at all. There is no need to get yourself worked up." I smiled and couldn't help but chuckle. I couldn't really see her eyes behind those glasses of hers. But she seemed really nice… just a little over reacted. "Might I ask what your name is?" I gave a puzzled face.

"Oh yes! How rude of me," she put her hands to her face giving the shocked look. "My name is Mey-rin."

"Oh what a lovely name," I added and stepped in. "Do you mind if I take a-"

"Oh sorry, take a bath now miss." She said all high pitched and I was quite annoyed now but only smiled. Geez what is with this maid? Just as she was about to leave I noticed a thin night gown that wasn't my liking. It was short seemed small, and looked see through. I had my own just didn't know if I was suppose to wear this, or that.

"Mey-rin who left this night gown?" I asked looking up.

"Oh I don't know it was just on top of the towels for you miss. Do you not like it? Maybe I can ask for something different or take it back."

"Uh, no," I sighed, "I guess I'll wear it." Giving a frown Mey-rin said nothing more and I dipped my toes in the large bath tub. It was very elegant with the black rose petals floating and the scent of fruit. The water was warm but all I could think about was: How did Ciel know my real name? What is up with that Sebastian butler of his? Why do they seem like everyone else is a player piece to their game? Does Ciel Phantomhive really have a deep secret of his company or his family history? Well enough was enough and I got out, slipped into the slim night gown and brushed my hair out after it was dry. I crawled into bed and slipped under the covers when I heard a knock on my door. It was Sebastian holding candles smiling at me.

* * *

It was the middle of the night and I couldn't sleep. I stood up from my bed and lit a candle. I must write! I thought to myself. I started writing down questions for Ciel Phantomhive to answer and then I froze. I don't know what to write about… the other journalist. It was weird being successful at age twelve and most people thought I was cute and innocent and joked around about me being a journalist for a newspaper. My mother was proud of me but this time when she realized my next location she was very nervous and anxious for me to go. I heard footsteps coming up the stairs. Must be mom! I thought and shut my journal and got in bed and blew out the candle.

* * *

"Good evening miss. I hope I wasn't interrupting anything you were doing." He said ever so smoothly and somehow a little seductive maybe? I just stared which wasn't the best way to respond.

"Is there anything wrong Miss Rayne?" Sebastian asked.

"No, and you can call me Kayotome if you want. I don't really like my American name," I replied.

"Alright then," he said, "Anything else I can get for you before I leave miss?" I hesitated and breathed deeply. I was clutching onto my necklace I was wearing. I looked at my open window and saw the full moon glowing against the stars.

"Do you think the moon is beautiful," I hummed out of nowhere. "I mean…" I lost what I was saying. Sebastian tilted his head in amusement and smiled.

"I think the moon is quite beautiful miss. I love the night gown you're wearing. I'm glad you wore something I picked out," he smiled.

My eyes widen and I looked away from the window, "You were the one who left this?" I looked shocked and slightly bewildered.

"Why yes, do you not like it?" His flashy red eyes glowing at me and he smiled again.

"Um it's just a little awkward that's all," I confessed. Looking down at the almost see through white but beautiful night gown.

"Is there any way I can fix it for you miss?"

"Maybe if you could unlace part of it at the top because I feel like I'm wearing a collar. Could you possibly untie just a few of the laces please, maybe?" I suggested. For some odd reason he looked pleased like he wanted to come in all along but didn't ask. He walked in and closed the door behind him and he laid the candle holder down on my dresser by the door. He walked over still smiling. I couldn't help but blush a little. I pulled back my hair so he could untie some of the lacing around the top of my shirt.

"Miss could you possible not look and stay completely still," he said.

"Alright," I replied and waited there. I heard him slip off his gloves and watched them fall to the floor.

"Don't look miss," he almost seemed to hiss.

I looked away, "I'm sorry," I looked down as I felt his cold fingers on my back as he worked slowly to untie the laces. He untied one, "Is this good enough miss?" he asked.

"Could you possible untie at least two more maybe?" I whispered.

He leaned in on me and whispered right into my ear, "Now is it really that tight?"

* * *

The door cracked open and I tried to pretend I was asleep. My mother smiled because obviously she thought I was asleep.

She sighed, "Dear Evie I wish you wouldn't go to the manor," I could barely hear her. She exited and I sat up and re-lit the candle. Does she not really want me to go that badly? I thought. I got up and sneaked downstairs into the living room on the shelves. I held my candle to my face which illuminated it. I looked carefully for the books about the Phantomhive past. I found one and cracked it open. Dust flew everywhere and I coughed heavily. I set the candle down and began to read. I looked at the clock ticking as I sat down in a wooden rocking chair. It was a little bit after midnight and I began to flip the first page of the old book.

"Here I go Evie," and began to read.

* * *

I blushed majorly, "Yes," I balled my hands into fist trying to think of something else. Sebastian untied one lacing and he ran his cold fingers down my back until he got the third lacing. He untied the last one really slowly and I heard him laugh softly. "What is it?" I wondered what he was laughing about.

"Nothing miss just stay still now," he whispered. I heard footsteps move around my room.

"Can I look now, Sebastian?"

"Although no matter how curious you seem miss maybe it's time you should learn just to listen to orders," his voice surrounding me and he placed his hands on my shoulders out of nowhere just when I thought he was across the room.

"I didn't know they were um orders like that," I added. I saw his black nails and the weird star symbol on the left hand. I could feel him leaning in. I could only see his long black hair pass my right shoulder.

"Well then I'm sorry for the mix up then miss. It's late and I have things to do tonight still. Why don't you get into bed now that you're comfortable." I walked into bed and slid under the covers. Sebastian's alluring red eyes looking at me like some kind of pet. "Here miss take this for tonight to help you go to bed more easily." Sebastian handed me a night mask of dark velvet. I started to put it on reluctantly breathing softly.

As I did I asked, "What are the things you still have to do tonight?" That was completely the wrong thing to do. But safe in my mind I thought Sebastian was steaming hot like a pot of tea. What the hell am I saying? Well who comes up with that kind of stuff? Oh right me…

"Must you always try to know everything about me miss…" he trailed off too. Then Sebastian sat on the end of my bed. I must have been blushing more than ever because he said there was nothing to fear. His voice like honey melting in my mouth, it was so sweet and addictive to listen to. He's voice trickled over closer to me. I felt his hand rub up against my leg that was under the covers. I didn't stop him and I had no idea why I didn't. He leaned in. His face probably inches from mine. His nice warm breath on my neck and I felt a slight tug of my necklace. Like a rag doll my head was lifted off my pillow and I felt Sebastian's lips to my ear. He held my necklace tightly as if never to let go.

He whispered, "This is what I must do tonight, Miss Kayotome."

I was reading the MOST, dullest book EVER in my short life. I laughed to myself for some strange reason as the clock kept ticking like a perfect pulse. I flipped a page reading about how the Phantomhive had a really sinister past. I was just about to get into it when my candle dimmed and it went completely dark.

"Dammit," I muttered to myself. Luckily I wasn't that scared of the dark but it still gave me the chills. I felt my way across the room and stubbed my toe on the dinner table leg. "SHIT," I said loudly and I heard someone come down the stairs. Shit, shit, shit, shit was all that was running through my head. I gulped down as I saw my mother with a candle and really bad bed hair.

"What are you doing up at this late of an hour Missy?" A curly brown hair stuck out.

"I was researching… you know when I go to the Phantomhive manor." I looked down embarrassed. My mother set down a candle and went into the kitchen to get a few more. She lit the others with the one burning and set them around the small dining table.

"You know I don't really want you to go to the manor." She said like I didn't have a clue.

"Why not mother?" I asked.

She folded her hands in her lap, "Because when people go out of the house they're not normal…"

"Oh you're just trying to scare me," I said trying to lighten the mood.

"Oh Evie dear what you don't know!" she was shaking her head. She got up and smiled at her best. "Just get some sleep you'll be needing it for… tomorrow," she said all gloomily and left.

* * *

I could sense him having a delightful time with me… His right hand slowly wrapping around me meeting his left hand and so I was wrapped in his arms and I enjoyed it. Something like I've read in books what vampires do was bite they're victims by pressing their lips to their necks and biting them. But Sebastian didn't bite me. He started kissing down my neck to my chest so lightly and I loved at least his lips were warm. Sebastian lifted my night gown up a little more and I was still wearing the blind fold I guess. I think it was suppose to be a blind fold rather than something to help me sleep. Or at least it might but I highly doubted it. Finally my whole night gown hit the floor and I felt exposed. But Sebastian loved everything of me I suppose.

He cooed in my ears again, "Miss Kayotome you will find this next part most enjoyable."

"I will?" I answered back.

"Oh yes, very much. You might even love it." He took his tongue and ran it up my neck and behind my left ear. The covers slid back and the sound of more clothes falling to the floor must have been Sebastian's clothes. "Feel," he insisted and that's all he said.

"Wha-?" But without a choice he took my right hand and I felt skin. It was Sebastian's skin as my hand was guided by his. I was feeling his chest. And I mean every muscle on his chest. "Do you think I can take this blind fold off?" I asked wanting to see his chest… I had to admit.

"Why don't you Kayotome," he was delighted again. When I did his face was close to mine as if he wanted this since I came to the manor. He caressed my face and slid closer to me. Still smiling he whispered, "I'm quite joyful all my tasks tonight will be completed."

I smiled, "What do you mean-" I was cut short by a thrill I felt. Sebastian took me by surprised and already started. "A-ah Se-Sebastian!" I almost moaned. I gripped the covers as he smiled the whole time. I stared into him as best as I could gripping the covers more and more. Then he went rougher on me, "Ah-ah-AHH Sebastian!" I wailed. I grabbed the back board of the bed closing my eyes. It felt nice as I arched my back and let it take over me. He didn't stop and then he leaned closer to me. His red eyes flickering with excitement and joy, "Do you like this Miss Kayotome?"

"Ye- yes," I managed and he licked my check. Then he went extremely fast on me. "Ah- aah- ah- AHHH- AHHH!" Was all I could get passed my lips. I held on around his neck pulling him closer to me I kissed him. But he added his tongue and I couldn't help it. I felt his tongue in my mouth and I played around with his. Then I went to play with his upper lip. Which he very much enjoyed too, "Ah- a-ah," and he smiled at that. He pulled out for a moment and I was exhausted.

"Hopefully you're not done yet. Are you Miss Kayotome?" he murmured.

I lifted my head, "How long have we've been-?" I cut off and plopped my head on the pillow he smirked as I saw his pale skin. He came back and laid right beside me. He pulled me closer to him purring it seemed to see me. Our skin met again and he nibbled on my ear. I put my hand over his back and started rubbing. My other hand went down his chest… farther… farther… and a little bit more. He chuckled.

"Yes Kayotome, go ahead," he hissed urgently. So I did and he pulled my hair closer to his legs and worked my way up to the 'prize'. He pulled his head back moaning. When I was done he said I did some fine work. I blushed and parted my hair. Sebastian however still wasn't done there. He started rubbing me legs with two fingers… everything was fresh, and exciting. We went back to our 'fun' and then I fell asleep a lot more easily than expected tonight.

I went back to my room all sad myself. Why doesn't my mother want me to go? The candle started to die out. I went back into my room and opened the window and stared out into the starry night.

"I guess I might as well get some sleep tonight," I bit my finger and reached for a shining star like it was almost in my reach. "I wish father didn't leave us," I added. But I was the one mostly that kept the house running with my journalist job. So I had to keep it close to me. I went back to bed and went to sleep not as easily as I could have.

* * *

*Oh the power of literature and a damn idea spawns into this catastrophe. I swear to you this, my other stories will be much better than this *looks away* Am I supposed to thank you for reading this my Beautiful Souls? ~MissKayoko*


	3. The Selfish Strive

*Oh god this story is so messy with plot and everything ._.*

* * *

I woke up that morning feeling drowsy however. My night gown was back on me and the sheets were made. Sebastian's clothes disappeared and everything was like how it was before what happened. I had to admit it was the best but maybe not the most lady like thing to do. I pulled my journal out only reading like three answered questions and I was leaving sometime today. I got dressed and headed down stairs. Where I saw the Mey-rin, Finny the gardener, and Bard the cook. They bowed at me and continued their daily chores as normal as possible. Still walking down I saw the mirror earlier yesterday and decided to take an adventure farther down the darkened hallway. No one said that I couldn't go down here so I continued. At first I thought I was hopelessly lost and then I found stairs. I wondered if it would lead to an attic so I went up the stairs. I stopped momentarily as I heard footsteps coming down the stairs. My whole entire body froze. Did someone actually live up here? I thought to take a step back but before I could I heard an attractive voice.

"Hello Miss Rayne." I turned around slowly and there was Sebastian smiling at me. "What are you doing up here?"

"I could ask the same," but then I bit back those sour words.

Sebastian smiled, "My room is up here of course." Then he pinned me to the wall placing one of his hands on my hip. "Don't go any farther Miss Rayne, please."

"I'd like to be called Kayotome, Sebastian," I stammered.

* * *

I was awake and freshened up; I added some perfume to go along with my outfit. I sorted out everything neatly in my messenger bag and clicked my pen shut. I kissed my mother good bye and I promised I would be safe at the manor. I got into the carriage as I placed my bag inside I said, "Take me to Phantomhive Manor please."

"You want to go there?" The carriage driver said scared.

I looked down at my journal, "Yes take me there, I'm a journalist."

"Ha you're a journalist? That's a good one," he smiled. "Alright Missy if you insist." He started the carriage as I bit my lower lip. How insulting! I said to myself as the carriage pulled out of town.

* * *

"Really now?" he leaned in again and then I panicked. Without a thought I changed into a cat. Wait a cat? I am quite unnatural but the look when Sebastian saw me change as a cat he gleamed bright as a candle flame. "I didn't… know you could do that Miss Kayotome," he was stunned for once. I scratched my head and looked cute as possible. I can change into any animal I want and I needed to see Sebastian's room for clues for the article of course. I heard previous guests knew Sebastian had a thing for cats so I changed into one and went dashing up the stairs. "It's a good thing that I woke up early or else I would have been late," his voice echoed through the spiral staircase. He was definitely following me up the stairs but I kept running. I was tired when I reached the wooden door so I quickly changed into a human to open the door. Sebastian was right behind me with a smirk on his face and a glowing constant smile. I closed the door and changed into a cat so I could hide somewhere hoping he might give up. But knowing Sebastian for just one night and the people who visited the manor kept saying 'Sebastian isn't human.' This was my chance to find out for sure. It was pretty big with little furniture so I crawled under his bed and kept quiet. The door opened and I saw Sebastian's polished shoes. Right away he knew where I was and looked under the bed. "Now Miss Kayotome I can't do this right now… but tonight we surely can." He smirked and his red eyes flashed to glowing cat like pupils. Somehow it didn't scare me because I could do the same but I didn't know why. He lifted the bed entirely; I froze in my spot. He gingerly set the bed aside and scooped me up into his embrace. "There Miss Kayotome you are safe with me," he whispered too ironically. Sebastian stroked my back and scratched my ear. "If you would have told me of your little secret I would never let you leave…" he said wistfully. With the most wonderful thought of never leaving to embarrassment I change into my human form again. I was cradled in his arms and he smiled at me. "Now Miss Kayotome tell me how you can do such a thing." He set me down and I exhaled.

"Very well, you see I was a test subject for human to animal transformation. But they made a nearly fatal mistake and when they did I saw my chance and ran away from the cruel place. They injected me with something. Mixtures of creature's blood and DNA courses through my veins," I looked down.

"Really now Miss Kayotome that's one I haven't heard that before," he smirked (He wouldn't buy my lie). The room glared unrealistic shadows and his eyes glowed. Black crows' feathers appeared around Sebastian. He walked closer to me and his shoes morphed into the metal boot sound.

"Stay back Sebastian…" I think he was going to kill me but I could do the same so I did. I suppose there was no hiding what I was as well. Our shadows met on the walls and unusual amount of black feathers swirled around the room. My eyes glowed red in the dark room.

"Ah so now you tell me you're a demon huh?" Sebastian said. A demon... I never fancied the term, I thought to myself.

"I don't like your tone," I warned him to back off.

He laughed, "Of course you wouldn't Kayotome," he grinned.

"I find myself to be different and-"

"Demons say whatever they need to survive," he snickered, "No wonder I was so intrigued by you… the smell was so intoxicating," He licked his lips. "Demons are all the same."

I inhaled and exhaled deeply, "Don't be ridiculous," I swallowed.

"A journalist who turns out to be a demon with a cat form, what more could you ask for, Miss Kayotome? Master Ciel would be highly interested in you to become a Phantomhive maid. Would you?" He rained down black feathers all I could see was his cat pupil like eyes.

"Very well, I guess I have no choice… I'll become a maid…" I looked down and Sebastian laughed.

* * *

I looked very bored out my carriage window as I saw tress, tress, and more tress. "We'll be there shortly miss," the driver said.

"Alright," I replied.

* * *

*Hmm... jeez Evie is in for a mess well now? Heh... thank you for reading my Beautiful Souls ~MissKayoko*


	4. A Maid, Butler and Earl

*scratches my head* Boo!

* * *

"Now there should be a journalist coming momentarily. That gives you little to prepare," Sebastian said. He told me a bunch of other rules and how to make and pour tea. His red eyes staring happily at me which I found extremely odd and he told me the past of the manor and the old one that lies underneath it. Sebastian taught be manners and greetings, to eye contact and how to cover up when the other messes. He told me names I needed to know and where things were in the manor. Last of all he said he needed me to know how to kiss well.

"What does that have to do with anything?" I said. He leaned in on me.

"Where were we again?" he smiled. "Ah that's right…" he pressed his lips on my lips as I played with his upper lip. He enjoyed that part then entered his tongue in my mouth. I raised an eyebrow this seems totally absurd and nothing from what he taught me from. I finally broke away and turned my head to the side. Sebastian smiled and held my chin to his direction. At first I didn't look at him but I finally gazed into him. My eyes widening and my heart was somehow pounding. He placed his hand over my chest and I blushed.

"I don't know what in the world you are trying to do but-" he placed his finger over my lips and he listened to my heart beat. "What?" my eyes widened as I tensed.

"Your first time was good… next time you'll be better." He snickered; I think he was talking about the lip action… or last night I wanted to smack him. I raised my hand as if he expected it. I lowed my hand and calmed myself down. He took out a silk handkerchief and like a magician he waved it and somehow turned it into a red cardinal. He let me smell it then placed it in the white plain bouquet of flowers. I looked passed his shoulders and I saw a carriage pull in. "Remember what I taught you," he said.

"O-of course… Sebastian," I bowed and walked downstairs to the foray with him.

* * *

I arrived outside of the Phantomhive manor with my journal in hand. The sound of the carriage left and I walked up the stone steps to a large wooden door. I knocked on the door and waited. In a flash the door creaked open and a tall butler dressed in mostly black gave me a tender smile.

"Greetings, Miss Chi please do come in," his voice sounded perfect, but too perfect for me. "Earl Phantomhive will arrive shortly. Would you like me to get you some Earl Grey Tea while you wait? It's the Earl's favorite tea to drink," he smiled waiting for an answer.

I sat down in a fancy chair and stammered, "Uh sure thank you very much," I smiled back. He gave quite a wicked grin which was way too uncomfortable for me. I heard the sound of a cart wheeling its way towards me. I looked up and say a girl with long black hair, and mysterious chocolate eyes grinning at me. She must have been a maid and she poured me some hot tea in a tea cup for me.

"Hello," she said as she placed the tea cup on the table by my side. "My name is Kayotome; I am a maid here at the Phantomhive manor. It's a pleasure to meet another writer like you." Kayotome winked and poured another cup of steaming tea in another tea cup.

I looked up, "So where's the other journalist?" I asked looking around.

She laughed, "No don't be silly now dear, the other journalist left early this morning," she smiled.

As she poured another cup the butler said, "My master is running late," he checked his pocket watch and snapped it shut. "Please let Miss Kayotome accompany you until my master comes." He gave Kayotome, the house maid, an 'interesting' smile and left up the grand stairs.

"So what have you, Miss Chi come all the way to write about?" Kayotome questioned.

I took a sip of tea and pressed a smile, "I wanted to come here and write an article of the Phantomhive estate. I wanted to see the old walls myself and see the person behind the Funtom Company myself."

Kayotome turned away and whispered somberly, "These walls are not old at all, but rather stained with gruesome history from the previous one. This manor is a like from the original from the flowers from the garden and the floors and colors of the place. Even the thread that survived was woven into the curtains of this manor," she turned around her brown eyes holding deep knowledge that was good. I wrote down every word she said in my journal in scribbles of black ink flooded mess. I stopped briefly and came to the realization that what I just did was not the appropriate time. "The Earl has arrived, get to your points quickly and it's best if you play any games he wants in interest of if you seek answers Miss Chi." Kayotome whipped me around after dusting off my shoulders. I was greeted turning around on my heels and I saw a handsome thirteen year old looking boy. It took me by shock for moments at his young complexion

"I am Ciel Phantomhive…"

And from there I knew I was going to love this place.

* * *

*Note to self... learn from your mistakes... *scribbles all over the story* Done. Let's just say I love you all my Beautiful Souls ~MissKayoko*


	5. Chi and Kayotome

*Sorry I haven't gotten around to updating this story in a while... it's just that my "Betrayal's in the Blade" is more... eh... important to update anyway... but thanks for all those who still read this god awful fanfiction! xD*

* * *

The look on Miss Chi's face was quite interesting and I wondered if she was… 'in love' with him already. I snickered, that was a close one with the other journalist, I thought to myself. I must be more careful around her so she doesn't know.

* * *

Ciel Phantomhive a boy who I thought was delightfully charming sat down beside me in a big arm chair. He took a sip of his favorite tea and gleamed. "I am sorry for being so late. How rude and revolting of me forgive me Miss Chi." I noticed he had an eye patch over his right eye but most beautiful deep blue eye. It was like a grand ocean over the lapping seashore. "Miss Chi do you want to start answer questions now?" Ciel asked most amused and rested his head on his hand of the arm chair.

"Oh yes… um…" I heard Kayotome's voice in my head saying 'get to your points quickly'. I certainly wasn't doing that and Ciel had that bored look on his face already. Then Kayotome spoke in my head again 'and it's best if you play any games he wants in interest of if you seek answers Miss Chi' so naturally I burst out, "So what's that game you got there on that table?"

Ciel looked at the game, "Oh that," he sighed, "I played that game yesterday. It was such a bore I wish they would invent better games these days." He combined his fingers together and stared at me.

"Oh, so what has it been like running a company?" I asked waiting to write down information.

"It's been quite easy, although greedy foreigners come by asking for money which annoys me," Ciel grumbled.

"Is it true that this manor is built right on top of the old manor?" I questioned again. Ciel gave a long sigh and hesitated to answer. "I'm sorry if that was too-"

"It's alright Miss Chi what lovely brown hair and exquisite blue eyes you have. Quite marvelous might I say and yes this manor is built over the old one." There was a pause of silence and I blushed like a rose at such a huge complement Ciel made of me.

"Uh, th-thank y-you," I stuttered.

"You're quite welcomed Miss Chi. Anymore questions you'd like to ask?" Ciel said soothingly.

"Well… um… oh what was it?"

"How about we finish when dinner strolls around Miss Chi. I'll be looking forward to the conversation you have planned." Ciel got up and Sebastian parted from Kayotome and followed Ciel.

"Come this way Miss Chi and let me show you your room." I got up and followed Kayotome. We went up the stairs and the opposite way Ciel and Sebastian went. We walked in silence until I forced a conversation. "So do you and Sebastian have feelings toward each other?" I asked curiously.

Kayotome chuckled, "You remind me of when I first came to the manor myself. Full of questions and very chatty and I am very fond of that." She replied and we turned into a hallway.

"Wait so you're the other journalist?" I was shocked for moments. "And you decided to become a maid too?"

Kayoko chuckled, "No I was simply here of a job… any job that would take me in that is," there was an awkward silence. "Here is your room miss."

* * *

I opened the door for Miss Chi and saw something that quite irritated me tremendously. _Damn that clumsy maid!_ I screamed in my head.

* * *

I peeked in my doorway and say another maid clumsily carrying broken pices of furniture as she seemed like she couldn't see. Kayotome didn't seem too happy about this at all.

She folded her arms, "Mey-rin what have I told you about not entering this room unless you had permission by Sebastian and I?" she asked all raspy.

The maid gave a shrill, "OH I'M SO SORRY MISS KAYOTOME BUT I THOUGHT THE GUEST WOULD'VE LIKED SOME NICE GLASS IMPORTS LIKE THIS HERE GLASS CLOCK AND; OH I'M SO SORRY MISS KAYOTOME DON'T TELL MR. SEBASTIAN PLEASE!" Mey-rin squeaked like a mouse.

Kayotome's eyes reduced to slits, "I'm sure he'll understand. Now please leave Mey-rin the guest is with me already-"

"OH SHE IS I'M SO-"

"Mey-rin please use your inside voice and now LEAVE." Kayotome said strictly. Mey-rin left with a flush of embarrassment. The large spectacles of the maid left crying to herself.

"Do you think she'll be alright? I mean she was just doing something nice for me," I said.

"She'll be fine, Miss Chi she always is forgiving. Please wait here while I clean up your room," Kayotome said.

"But it would take a while with all the glass and things she's left behind. How long will I have to wait?" I asked.

"However long it takes me," Kayotome smiled. She reached for the door knob and as soon as she went in and closed the door the sooner silence was a better option to follow.

* * *

*Thank you for reading! ~MissKayoko


End file.
